Take him away
by Zeldaisawesome123
Summary: Jane Shepard gives her son up for adoption after her partner is killed in a dangerous mission. But what will happen to the child as he grows older?
1. Chapter 1

It wouldn't be right.

It wouldn't be fair.

As much as my head tries to deny it, my heart knows that this is the right thing to do.

Raising a child with a deceased father wouldn't be a problem – for normal women. There would be a couple of months of grieving and tears, but after that she would move on. Her child would be a constant reminder of her lover and how he was a brilliant person, and each day as they grew older she would know that her partner would be proud. For me, it isn't that simple.

I am Jane Shepard. Me and my partner served in the Alliance military. We faced terrible dangers together, but we wouldn't want to live any other way. The thrill of the adrenaline running through your veins as you would charge into a room filled with your worst enemies. The wonders of laughing in the face of danger as you slit their throats, knowing that taking this one life would mean that a million others would be safe. We loved this life – protecting the galaxy, fighting for what was right. But for some reason, it all went wrong.

After 5 years of knowing each other, we both decided that we would like to start a family. Although we would never be able to live the life we once did ever again, we both agreed that we would continue with our careers in the military. Whilst one of us was with the Alliance, the other would care for our child. Well, that was the plan before the accident.

It was an unusual day to start with. I was forced to move back to earth with my mother and father because I was too unfit to serve in the alliance in my state. 28 weeks through my pregnancy. I had lasted longer than anyone expected; I was too stubborn to go on maternity leave at the normal time. I wanted to savor the last couple of months with the love of my life, doing what we both adored together while we still could. A few days after I moved back in with my parents, I was sent an urgent message.

The mission he was sent on had gone drastically wrong. The squad that was investigating were brutally slaughtered, including him. His body wasn't even whole when they collected the pieces of him and put them in a box.

This child was meant to have a future with us. Fighting alongside us. Now his future has been stolen. Stolen by his fathers murders. I swear I will make them pay. One day. But first I need to take care of the child.

If I was to return to the Alliance, I didn't want to leave the child with my parents. I didn't want him to worry if his mother was still alive after doing a risky mission. I wanted him to now have a peaceful life. A normal life. With normal parents. I didn't want my parents to take the responsibility of caring for him.

It wouldn't be fair.

I took him to an adoption centre on earth, with a locket secured around his neck. The front had his name engraved in it and inside was a picture of me and his father. I wanted him to have a piece of us, as a token. I wanted him to know who we were and what we did. But I didn't want him to worry about us. About me.

The thing about becoming a parent is that you sign up to all the worries and shocks and burdens that come with having a child. However, that child does not agree to worrying about you. They shouldn't have to. Why should they?

I was told that he was given to a nice couple. I wasn't told much else. It was probably for the best. So I wouldn't be tempted to look for him in the future.

Now I can leave that behind me. Now I can start the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

(9 years later)

"Siha, do you know where the child is now?"

I gave up. Thane had told me about his wife and Kolyat. I couldn't avoid telling him forever.

"I wasn't told who adopted him" I sighed. I struggled to talk. The words I wanted to say refused to travel out of my mouth. My throat tightened and I choked. Tears ran down my face; the sobs refused to stay quiet. I though my arms around Thane and cried into his shoulder. "I don't know anything. I don't know who his parents are. I don't know where he is. I don't even know if he has the same name anymore!"

He ran his fingers though my hair and whispered comforting words into my ear to calm me down. When I felt slightly better, I told him that if people gave up their children for adoption they didn't really stay in contact with them.

I was interrupted by Joker, telling me that we were now at earth and that I had to go. I said my goodbyes to Thane. I would miss him. The Normandy wouldn't be under my command anymore; the crew would all go their separate ways anyway. Saying that I would miss them would be a lie. This crew did so much for me, they were willing to give their lives to destroy the collector base, they did anything that I asked them too – even if they didn't agree to it; they didn't just treat me as their commander, they treat me as a friend. To say that i would just miss them would be an insult to them.

I met Thane on this journey. As soon as I meant him I felt like there was a connection between us. We both lost the loves of out life. We both gave our children away so that we could continue fighting for justice. I felt something for him that I hadn't felt for another living thing in a long time. Not since...

Our goodbye was interrupted. I walked out of the airlock with him into the docking bay of the Alliance base on earth. I embraced him, but was soon pulled away from him by some guards that were taking me into custody for destroying a mass relay and almost wiping out an entire species. The last words he said to me was, "We'll meet again, Siha."

We will Thane. I promise.

* * *

I thought I was hallucinating at first. But it was actually there. The Normandy. THE Normandy. On earth. So the stories were true then. Jane Shepard was being detained for working with Cerberus and for destroying the Batarian home-world.

It can't be true. Shepard is a hero.

She had just returned from destroying a base of evil things that were attacking human colonies.

She had saved the citadel from a reaper when I was only six years old.

There are rumors that the death of her husband and child motivated her to become the hero she is. I admire her so much.

I would give anything to meet her!


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Timothy Mitchell, I am 9 years old and I am reporting for duty on the Normandy. Commander Shepard has been taken into custody and it is our job to rescue her.

The Normandy took off and flew threw a forest of grass and giant daisies and headed towards the alliance building. Or it would have if mum wasn't shouting me in for tea. She picks her moments.

I picked up my precious Normandy toy and started to walk home; shadows spread across the city. I looked up; i wished i didn't. Up in the sky, coming down to earth, were the things that Shepard warned us about for years.

Reapers.

And they were already destroying the city.

I ran into the nearest building I could find and hid in the vents. I'd be safe in here.

I hope.

I stayed here for about twenty minuets when I felt the ground suddenly shake and saw a flash of fire. The building had just exploded. But the vents have kept me safe. I was shaking in shock. I could have died.

Soon shouts followed the sound of the explosion. A man and a woman. Both sounded familiar.

"Shepard, there should be some more ammo in here."

I gasped. Shepard. My idol. She was in the same building as me!

She wouldn't be able to help me if she couldn't see me. I tried crawling further up the vent towards the exit, but my legs were refusing to co-operate. I tried the alternative of shouting for help, but as I took a deep breath, I breathed in some of the toxic smoke in the air form the fire and choked on it.

That must have worked because seconds later, I was stareing into the emerald eyeds of Jane Shepard.


End file.
